


No Disney Rule

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Crossdressing, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Hades and Zeus have a cock-fight over Poseidon, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Poseidon, matchmaker!Hera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Giant War, Poseidon feels like taking a break. From everything. So he decides on a little vacation on Olympus. Feeling childish, he alters his appearance back to when he was a teenager and to fit the theme, he rolls up in his bed and watches cartoons all day long, with his big sisters coddling him.<br/>That is, until he breaks the One Rule. No Disney's Hercules, not on Olympus, not ever.<br/>The Olympians meet to talk about what exactly is up with the Sea God and in the end, Hera gives them a little push and makes Hades and Zeus stop their ridiculous bitching and take responsibility for their brother in a way they hadn't really dared until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Disney Rule

Title: No Disney Rule – The Ocean's Turmoils

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, explicit intercourse, anal, doubling, spanking, crossdressing, mpreg

Main Pairing: BigThreesome (as in; the REAL Big Three. No idea why people refer to the Little Big Three as the BigThreesome, it's stupid)

Side Pairings: Triton/Percy, Thanatos/Persephone, Ares/Aphrodite

Percy Jackson Characters: Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Perseus Jackson, Triton, Persephone, Thanatos, Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus

Summary: Hera decides her realm needs some expansion, taking responsibility divorces, gay marriage and polygamy. To prove her point, she needs some examples. Poseidon is the preferred victim here to her and this may be her chance to settle the endless fight between Zeus and Hades.

 

**No Disney Rule**

_ The Ocean's Turmoils _

 

There were many rules on and around Olympus. The written rules and laws that needed to be followed, the spoken ones no one dared to break and a couple of unspoken rules, those that went without saying for they were painfully obvious.

One of those unspoken rules was that it was under any circumstances forbidden to even speak of Disney's _Hercules_ on Olympus. Wars had nearly been fought plenty of times because of its inaccuracy and its way to portrait the gods. No god even dared to mention it, much less watch it.

Aside from one certain Sea God, who was cozily laying on his bed in his guest room on Olympus, munching some carrots his big sister had given him (he had tried everything, but Demeter wouldn't allow him any unhealthy snacks for his telly time) and watching a marathon of Disney's  _Hercules: The Series_ . He was blissfully oblivious to the world, and especially Olympus, around him.

It was his break, his vacation. And he deserved to do whatever he damn well pleased. His sons were driving him crazy enough as it was, after all. It nearly, but only nearly, made him regret his latest decision. Much like his older brother, he too grew tired of his isolation from the other gods on Olympus. As much as he loved his seas and oceans, he started missing his older sisters and the life that only Olympus could provide. Aside from that, Amphitrite started to get on his nerves more and more with every passing year. Not that those feelings weren't mutual. Thanks to his sister's newest call, the two gods had gotten divorced. By laws, she got half his possessions. Half his sea to rule over. Frankly enough, he didn't feel like sharing the joys of co-ruling with his new ex-wife all that soon so he appointed his sons to rule. Together. A cheeky grin slid onto his face. So perhaps he had used this whole mess as an excuse to get Percy into the family business, arranging a mating between Triton and Percy. But it was only to his boys' and his oceans' best interests! Since they were mated, they got along wonderful. A little too wonderful, perhaps. They were going at it like rabbits, all over the palace. And after the sixth time of stumbling in on them having sex in the throne room, Poseidon has had it with them and decided to take a little time out.

It wasn't like he was abandoning his sons or his seas, but he was an immortal being, surely he was allowed to take a couple of weeks, months or years to himself too from time to time. Besides, since Percy had fallen pregnant, the boy was even hornier than before and Poseidon really didn't need to walk in on his sons having sex  _again_ . And he was missing his sisters, as mentioned before.

Ever since his divorce was through, Triton and Percy were mated, Percy was pregnant and Triton, Percy and Amphitrite were co-ruling the sea, Poseidon was laying curled together on his bed on Olympus, getting pampered by his big sisters. He was well aware that life wouldn't stay like this forever and three unities to rule the oceans – the mated pair of Triton and Percy to rule over the merfolk, Amphitrite to rule over the Northern seas and Poseidon to rule over the Southern seas – would provide more of a democracy. And less work for Poseidon. After being the sole ruler over oceans, seas, storms and horses for so long, he really appreciated to share his duties.

But first, vacation.

 

/break\

 

Hera was amused as she stood in the doorway of Poseidon's guest room on Olympus. Her younger brother was laying in front of the television like a teenaged boy. No, not like. As. It seemed now that he was divorced, Poseidon had decided to catch up on his missed youth (being captured in your father's belly does that to you). Or perhaps his appearance was just mirroring how he was feeling, mused Hera. She hadn't seen Poseidon that carefree in too many centuries.

He had taken on an appearance that resembled Percy Jackson quite a lot, then again the youth had always been told he looked startling alike his father. Not anymore though, due to Percy being a merman now to rule beside his mate. Poseidon was maybe twenty, more like nineteen, Hera guessed, his shaggy, black hair longer than Percy's had ever been. His sea-green eyes held a startling brilliance full of joy, but also the age-old wisdom only the gods could harbor. His frame was lither than Percy's, Poseidon had never been much into fighting, he more had the body of a surfer and swimmer than a figther. All in all, he was as gorgeous as the seas he was guarding. Not the mid-forties fisherman in his Hawaiian shirt that he had been when he had sired Percy. Not the exhausted man he used to be, but a fresh and carefree youth.

He had been her third. Her third divorce ever since she had expanded her realm. And looking at him made her sure that she had done right so, by widening her range as goddess of marriage.

Times had changed, mortal society had changed. And with those, the gods too needed to change. Marriage wasn't something preteens were forced into anymore. It was something that mostly (hopefully) happened out of love, in a wider range. Not just age-wise. Gay marriages were coming, it was her duty as the Goddess of Marriage to support those who loved her realm so much that they were actively fighting for it. She also considered that marriage didn't have to happen solemnly between only two people. Aside from that, marriage had, just like every coin, two sides. Her marriage was sacred, but sometimes, a divorce was the only solution. When she saw women or men in abusive marriages, she felt it her duty to set them free. So it had happened that she had declared herself to be the Goddess of Marriage and Divorce only months ago.

The first divorce she had carried out was her own. After thousands of years of being the horned one, she has had enough. Zeus was a good baby brother, yes, but he was a _horrible_ husband. Who was she to let him hurt her any longer? She wanted to fight for the women and men caught in bad marriages and she was part of them. Now she was free, finally. A single lady. And she _enjoyed_ it. All the things she had missed out on by being tied to the most unfaithful god on Olympus! She was enjoying cruises and cocktails and handsome, young men.

That and, of course, following her duties.

The second divorce she had carried out had been between Hephaestus and Aphrodite to finally set them free. The first gay marriage she had blessed – and so far, sadly enough, also the only one – had been the mating between Lord Triton and Lord Perseus. The third divorce for her had been to end the marriage between Poseidon and Amphitrite. Happily enough, she had also gotten to bless the union between Ares and Aphrodite, after all the years of having an affair they were now finally united in a blessed bond.

For the first time in way too long, Hera was actually very pleased with herself and everything around her. Well, perhaps not everything. There were still some things that bothered her. One of them being her ex-husband. The good thing about their marriage had been that she had controlled him at least in certain aspects. Now he was unsupervised. And that was something that truly worried her. Not the only thing, but the main thing. Another one was that the fights between Hades and Zeus grew more serious again, even though they had stayed relatively calm over the past decades and after fighting two wars in a row side by side. But these days, Hera felt like back in the old days. She supposed those two were somehow related. Zeus being unsupervised and fighting more with Hades.

Those two problems were on the top of her list with problems she needed to solve. Now she first needed to find out what it was that made Zeus and Hades fight so much. With that thought in mind, she left Poseidon to do as he pleased and made her way to the meeting hall, where the Olympians would be gathering because of the Sea God and his breaking the unspoken No Disney rule.

 

/break\

 

Hades was angry and irritated as he sat on his throne in his underworld palace, his arms crossed over his chest. His little brother was being an irrational, arrogant little brat once again and all Hades wanted to do was rip Zeus apart for his ignorant boastfulness.

“You're having that world-domination-look going on again. What's bothering you?”

Grunting annoyed, the Lord of Darkness turned to glare at his niece. Persephone was a beauty to be reckoned, he had to give her that. But their love had for years now faded into a familiar bond, one of friendship more so than love. For too long, she had been one of his only companions down in the underworld. These days, she used her visits not just to be with her favorite uncle and best friend, but also to visit her affair. Thanatos. Ever since the Heroes of Olympus had freed him, the Death God tried to bring himself in more, which had caught Persephone's attention. Hades didn't mind, he was glad that she was happy. And what with Hera's new found hobby, or duty, or whatever she may call it, they were considering making it official. Especially now that Poseidon was unbound.

“I will show that brat not to mess with me”, growled Hades irritated.

“It's about dad again”, sighed Persephone a little amused as she walked up to him.

Thanatos at her side, with one arm wrapped around her waist, raised one confused eyebrow. “If I may ask, my Lord, why is it that you and your brother seem to be fighting that much more these days? Weren't you getting along relatively well not that long ago? What has changed?”

“What changed”, grinned Persephone teasingly and leaned up to whisper into his ear, making Thanatos blush the faintest bit. “Is that uncle Poseidon moved to Olympus. And Hades doesn't like the fact that daddy has a monopole on Poseidon's time.”

“I think... I still don't understand...”, frowned Thanatos, now even more confused than before.

His lover snorted and stemmed her hands into her hips to make a clear stance. “Hades and Zeus want to shag Poseidon. It's the main reason the three guys divided the three realms between themselves, something my mother and aunts had decided back then. If one of them were to spend more time with Poseidon than the other, they would start fighting again. So the ladies deemed it fit to separate all three of them. But now Poseidon is, I have no idea what he is doing on Olympus to be honest, but he is on Olympus. And dad is gloating about it, which makes Hades furious.”

“Does... Lord Poseidon know of this?”, blinked Thanatos a little stunned.

“Fates forbid, no”, snorted Hades ridiculed. “He can be quite blind to such things. If I can believe Nico, that seems to be running down his bloodline too.”

Gritting his teeth, Hades turned to stare out of the window again. Most thought they had divided their realms by fate, but it had mostly been their older sisters, for as soon as the five had been freed, Hades and Zeus had started fighting for Poseidon's attention. The women had feared that if Poseidon would chose one of them, an all destroying war may break loose between Zeus and Hades, so they had appointed their brothers to rule over the three realms to keep them apart. It was only fitting that the most tempting one would rule over the oceans. The temptation of the sea, what had always led to the downfall of men. The sea that had born the Goddess of Beauty and Love herself. A realm that could bring forth such qualities, nothing would have been more fitting for Poseidon.

“Uncle Hades! It is _so_ good to see you!”

The Lord of the Underworld nearly jumped out of his seat as all of a sudden, his nephew Hermes was hovering in the air right in front of him. Gritting his teeth some more, his glare darkened.

“If you bring more spam mail from my three-times cursed brother, I will shove it down your throat”, growled Hades threateningly, the room darkening around him.

For the past few days, Hermes had come down here regularly to bring letters from Zeus. Letters with photos. Photos of Poseidon. The Sea God had changed his appearance once again, to fit his happier and lighter character these days, and he was simply gorgeous. In that aspect, Hades could appreciate the pictures. But he knew what those photos truly were. They were Zeus' way of showing off, of showing Hades that he had the upper hand. The photos were of Poseidon, laying around on his bed in his room; showing Hades how easily Zeus could sneak into Poseidon's bedroom. Others were of Poseidon in the gardens with the muses; showing Hades how Zeus knew to entertain Poseidon. Some were even of the meals, where Poseidon, as 'one of the Big Three', was sitting at the head of the table with Zeus; showing Hades how much intimacy and time Zeus and Poseidon were able to share with each other these days. If this kept heading the way it seemed to be doing, if Zeus would ever dare take an inappropriate picture of Poseidon, then Hades would raise hell, in the most graphic and literal way possible, and declare war on Zeus.

“No letters this time, dear uncle!”, replied Hermes with his hands raised. “Just an oral invitation from your sisters. They're calling for a meeting on Olympus. You're invited.”

Hades raised one interested eyebrow. They were inviting him to all meetings these days, probably because they thought they could keep a better eye on him if they included him. The question however was why there was a meeting to begin with. The Giants had been dealt with nearly a year ago, the oracle hadn't sprouted any more serious quests than the one for Ares' boxer-shorts (which had been a very amusing delight to Hades and the other gods). Nodding slowly, he stood.

“Persephone, Thanatos. You'll deal with any matters while I'm gone”, grunted Hades dismissively.

An invitation to a meeting on Olympus was the perfect opportunity to visit Poseidon.

 

/break\

 

Zeus was bored and annoyed as he sat in the meeting hall of Olympus. His sisters had decided that a meeting was in order. He would have much more important things to do. Poseidon liked to sneak out for a swim in the lake this time of the day, thinking he was stealthy and undiscovered when he went skinny-dipping. Zeus' cock hardened by the mere thought of Poseidon's beauty, all freed from the bothersome clothes and highlighted by the water around him. Oh, Poseidon had always been a beauty. But during the last century, pollution of the Earth's oceans and also all the wars they had fought – the two World Wars between the Big Three, the Titan War and the Giant War – had weighted him down, had made him weary and old. Right now though, Poseidon was back to the beauty Zeus had first fallen for. The untamed and wild beauty he had freed all those years ago from their father's stomach. Not the worn-out man, who was at the best of times a fisher, so tired that all he did was sitting there and waiting with his fishing rod. No, this was the swimmer and the surfer, the youthful god who loved to run along the beaches, collect shells and gossip with fishes. The spirited and gorgeous being Zeus had wanted to call his own since first laying eyes on him.

Instead of being stuck in this useless meeting, he could be out there and keep an eye on Poseidon. Who was he kidding? He could be out there and jerk off while peeping on Poseidon. That was how low he had sunken these days. A peeping Tom, him! The King of Olympus! And all because of his blasted oldest brother. If that emotionally constipated creep wouldn't also harbor feelings for Poseidon, Zeus would have swept the Sea King off his feet aeons ago. But their sisters didn't want one of them being in a disadvantage, so none of them got Poseidon. Bloody women.

“Hera”, called Zeus out, his fist balled in suppressed irritation. “Can we start now?”

“We're still waiting for Hades”, smiled his ex-wife in that faked sweet way.

She knew exactly how much it irritated him when Hades was in _his_ realm. Especially when Poseidon was close by too. At least Poseidon wasn't part of this meeting, so Hades wouldn't get to stare at the gorgeous god with those lecherous eyes and dirty thoughts. Speaking of which...

“Where is Poseidon?”, asked Zeus with a frown. “Why doesn't he have to be here?”

“Because, my dear, little brother”, sighed Demeter, sounding all the exhausted and annoyed big sister she was. “This meeting is about him. Now sit still and stop complaining.”

 

/break\

 

With her fingers interlaced in front of her face, Hera tried to hide her grin. As she had send Hermes out to fetch Hades, her stepson had complained about having to go down there way too often these days. When asked why, he had replied by showing her the latest letter Zeus had given him for Hades. Those two, they would never learn. She had thought that in the aeons that had passed, they would have outgrown their obsession with Poseidon, but it seemed she had been stupidly mistaken.

At least this gave her the answer to one of her questions. Why Zeus and Hades were fighting so much. Their little competition who deserved Poseidon more seemed to have turned into an endless tale. Perhaps though it was time for her to put an end to it.

There was just one thing she needed to get straight first.

Taking a look around, she noticed that no one was really paying any attention to her anyway. Artemis was busy preaching to Apollo about leaving her huntresses alone. Hephaestus and Ares were arm-wrestling. Aphrodite and Dionysus were discussing the best restaurants – Dionysus judged by their wines and Aphrodite judged by their level of romantic possibilities. Athena and Hestia were engaged in a game of chess. And Demeter was berating Zeus about being a brat.

Seeing as Hermes had only just left, this seemed like the perfect opportunity to sneak out herself. Without being noticed, she left the room and made her way back to where she had come from. Poseidon's guest room, where her little brother was still laying on his bed and watching cartoons.

“Poseidon?”, asked Hera softly as she entered. “Do you have a minute to spare?”

“Uh... sure?”, grunted Poseidon suspiciously, pressing the pause-button. “What's up, Hera?”

He sat up and turned to stare at her. It didn't take a genius to see that she had something to say of which she didn't seem sure if he was going to like it. That notion alone didn't sit right with Poseidon and made him squirm slightly. The last time she had that look in her eyes, he had ended up married and with a son nine months later. Seeing as he now found himself freshly divorced from the mother of said son, he could only fear worst.

“Why are you _really_ here?”, wanted Hera to know, flipping her blonde hair back. “You may be missing us a bit, but every sane being would have had enough of our family by now. You could have roamed the beaches, took a yacht and watch cartoons there. Why Olympus? Why here?”

“Well, ever since you took divorces into your repertoire, you're so much easier to be around”, grinned Poseidon and elbowed her. “Thought I'd enjoy it while it lasts.”

“Not because now Zeus is single?”, accused Hera, squinting her eyes.

She needed a reaction, evidence, anything. Demeter, Hestia and her had always dealt with Hades' and Zeus' side of this, deemed them to simply be lusting after Poseidon, a thing that they all had thought had passed centuries ago. But their feelings must run deeper. And if they truly ran that deep, it was worth investigating if, just perhaps, they may be returned.

“We did go and drink a beer on our freedom, yeah?”, nodded Poseidon a little confused. “Why?”

“Not out of brotherly feelings”, huffed Hera a little frustrated. “Let me be frank, because I've never been into those complicated love novels Aphrodite values so much where everyone is dancing around each others on eggshells until the very end. Do you harbor romantic feelings for Zeus or for Hades? Or, just perhaps, even for both of them?”

“W—Where in the world did that come from?”, hissed Poseidon with wide eyes and a bright blush.

“It's a simple question”, shrugged Hera with one raised eyebrow. “Our family had never been one to cling to monogamous relationships and decline incest. I'm just curious if there is someone on your mind, now that you're no longer married to Amphitrite. Perhaps so someone from our closer family. That's all there is. I just want to know if you've planned on moping around here for a decade or if you have your eyes set on someone new already.”

Poseidon glared at her and pulled his knees up against his chest. “I think I liked you better when you weren't all that understanding and trying to be friendly.”

“Thank you”, snorted Hera unimpressed. “Well?”

“Maybe... perhaps...”, mumbled the Sea God, uncharacteristically fluster. “How can I be talking to _you_ about this? Of every god on Olympus, why you?”

“Because I'm your big sister and that's what big sisters do. Embarrass their baby brothers about their love lives”, smirked Hera, nudging him softly. “Tell your big sister _all_ about it. I want details. When did it start? With _who_ did it start? Why have you never said anything? To anyone?”

“I don't like the new noisy you”, mumbled Poseidon uncomfortably and shifted some, blushing faintly. “Okay, so... I... _really_ liked Hades back when we were in our father's stomach, it was just so awkward. I mean, if he had rejected me, there wouldn't have been much room to avoid him in dad's stomach. I... wanted to ask him, you know, if we could... become consorts, once we got out, but then with fighting the titans and then Hades started fighting so much with Zeus and time seemed to fly by and the next thing I know is that he took Persephone as his wife...”

“You are so sweet”, cooed Hera, ruffling his hair. “What about Zeus, mh? Tell me.”

“Well, I mean...”, started Poseidon slowly, combing his fingers through his hair. “In the past centuries, the past century especially, Zeus had taken quite... care of me. Whenever he was fighting with Hades, he was doing his best to protect me, which was kind of sweet. And now, after all the years of ruling and being in charge, I just... I want to lean back and have someone to take care of me, okay? After all this time, all I want for a change is to submit. And Zeus _is_ very bossy.”

“Oh, tell me about it”, snorted Hera and rolled her eyes. “So... You did want to seduce Zeus? That's why you came up here? Because of Zeus?”

“You are _really_ noisy today”, pointed Poseidon out and raised one unimpressed eyebrow. “It's annoying. Didn't know you were that much into gossip.”

“Not into gossip. Into family”, smiled Hera sweetly and batted her eyelashes. “It's my duty to watch out for my family, after all. And as the Goddess of Marriage, these are very important news.”

“Okay, okay!”, groaned Poseidon annoyed. “ _Yes_. There you go. Yes. Since now Zeus is divorced, I thought I may try my luck. I mean, Hades is still happily married and all, so what's the use in sitting around? Amphitrite is already dating again, so why shouldn't I at least give it a shot?”

“For your information”, drawled Hera softly, with a cheeky grin. “Persephone informed me that her and Hades would like to file a divorce too, because Thanatos had been asking for her hand.”

“We would make for a great reality show”, mused Poseidon with a snort, before freezing. “Wait. So... Hades is... single too...? Right now? But... what am I supposed to do now?”

He frowned upset, looking thoroughly like a pouting teenager, which amused Hera immensely. “Why? Isn't that good? Now you can decide which one you truly love. If I caught that correctly, you were going for Zeus, because you thought Hades was unavailable. Now you can decide by heart and not by availability. Now tell me, which one of them do you love more?”

Tricky question, one that Hera wasn't even sure how she wanted it to be answered. If Poseidon had come here to chose Zeus, then Hades would most likely ride into battle with his whole army of the dead and they would be stuck in the middle of a war. Again. But this time, it may fall worse than any war between Zeus and Hades ever before. For the greatest wars were motivated by love.

“That's the problem, Hera!”, groaned Poseidon, annoyed that his sister didn't catch on. “It's why I kept my silence for so long and instead decided to marry Amphitrite. Because I _can't_ decide! Zeus is the hero, the knight in shining armor guy, the one who gutted Kronos for us and freed us so we could fight the titans together. While Hades is that bad boy, that tall, dark and handsome type. They're too different to decide between them. I've never been able to chose between them. I just want... both? So I guessed having neither of them would be better than to always yearn for the other too, I thought this might be easier. And it kind of was, what with them both being married...”

“Mh, interesting, interesting”, nodded Hera thoughtful. “But why the divorce now? I mean, now?”

“When I was... setting Triton and Percy up, which I had been planning for years now... Percy was glowing so much”, started Poseidon slowly. “The way he was, well, happy with how things turned out. He's already so proud of his baby. I just... seeing him so contently embracing his submissive side made me think about it more than ever before... I've never used this particular power of mine before, but the way it makes Percy glow makes me wonder...”

“You want a baby”, filtered Hera out of the long rambling, her eyes wide in surprise. “I did not see that one coming. You really want a baby? Really?”

“Make it sound like a scandal, why don't you?”, huffed Poseidon annoyed, wrapping his arms around his knees. “It's just... You know I always liked children, mostly the reason why I have been unfaithful to Amphitrite to begin with, because she didn't want any more children. I've always had a closer relationship to my children than the other gods too.”

“No need to mention that”, snorted Hera amused. “I've never seen a god claiming a _monster_ as though he's a demigod. Or sneak out to help a demigod that much.”

“Tyson is not a monster”, defended Poseidon with a slight pout. “Anyway, now with Triton and Percy all in the parent-mode, preparing everything for the baby and all... it makes me want a baby again too, okay? It's part of the reason why I wanted to get away from home. Seeing them all happy and lovey-dovey with each other about the baby, it makes me a bit...”

“I get it”, smiled Hera softly and stood, kissing Poseidon's forehead. “I'll be gone now, little bro.”

And indeed, she was gone. There needed to be something done. Oh, she felt the excitement of a plan forming in her head. Wonderful. This may be the perfect solution for all her problems. And in the end result, there may even be a cute nephew or niece in for her.

 

/break\

 

This meeting was probably the most awkward meeting the Olympians had held in a long while. Mostly so because the other gods had stopped their doing as they were watching Hades and Zeus killing each other with glares. The only thing stopping them from attacking each other were Hestia and Demeter sitting between them and keeping them at bay. The other gods slowly grew bored.

“What are we doing here anyway?”, huffed Apollo, tired of being chided by his sister.

“That is actually a good question for a change”, grunted Artemis with a glare. “My huntresses and the amazons are meeting for a friendly little hunting duel in less than an hour.”

“You're not the only one having duties to fulfill. I have a camp of brats to watch over”, glared Dionysus, staring at his wine (after the wars, he had at least gotten that back; it made watching the demigods a little more bearable). “And since Peter Johnson left camp, it's more chaotic. Who would have thought the brat had any use to begin with?”

“I have things to smith and a brat to consult too!”, huffed Hephaestus next to Dionysus irritated. “Leo has been getting on my nerves with his prayers these days. If he asks me one more time for courage, I will lock him into a closet with Levesque and Zhang to get him to shut up. He can see how much courage he can gather then.”

“I could help you with that!”, grinned Aphrodite broadly, batting her eyelashes at her ex-husband. “You know that I profess in the matters of love. And it makes for such an exquisite story.”

“That's all you ever see”, snorted Ares and rolled his eyes annoyed. “I don't want you to set my son up with his brat. That's not happening, Aphy. Really not.”

“How about we focus on the matter at hand instead of your little sideline drama?”, asked Hermes with one raised eyebrow. “You know that there are gods who have _actual_ work to do, right?”

“Are you implying love isn't real work?”, asked Aphrodite with an edge to her voice, standing.

“No one is implying anything, Aphrodite”, interrupted Athena sharply. “We're here to discuss the matters of Poseidon. More specifically how he keeps breaking our No Disney rule.”

“He does now, does he?”, frowned Artemis curiously, raising one eyebrow. “Why? No one ever dared to. Ever since it aired, I thought it had been majorly agreed to avoid this... blasphemy.”

“What's he doing on Olympus _anyway_?”, growled Hades darkly, silencing the still bickering room.

“He's here because he recently got divorced from Amphitrite”, answered Hestia softly.

“Thank you, sister”, grunted Hades, a little more tenderly (he had always had a soft spot for her). “But that still doesn't really answer my question. Didn't Amphitrite move out? Why's he here?”

“She did move out”, replied Demeter, twirling her dark curls. “And Triton and Perseus moved in. I've talked to him yesterday and he said that he's a little tired of all the baby-drama.”

“What baby-drama?”, frowned Zeus confused.

He knew he had talked to Poseidon, but he had been a little distracted by the way those rosy lips were moving instead of listening to the words the gorgeous god was emitting. Raising one eyebrow, he glared inquisitively at his sisters. A look mirrored by his older brother.

“Young Percy has fallen pregnant with his and Triton's first love-child!”, swooned Aphrodite.

“You are aware that Percy is a boy, aren't you?”, snorted Hades ridiculed.

“And you are aware that he's the son of Poseidon, aren't you?”, retorted Aphrodite, rolling her eyes.

“What does one thing have to do with the other?”, interjected Zeus annoyed.

“The sea, the place that bore me”, huffed Aphrodite equally annoyed, gesturing wildly.

“The place that bore all life”, corrected Athena, waving her finger at the other goddess. “Or haven't you been listening to my son Darwin? As the sea brings forth life, so does the deity of the sea. And his off-springs. Regardless of their gender. Perseus is pregnant with Triton's child.”

It took Hades and Zeus about the amount of time to process what had just been said. “You mean to say that  _Poseidon_ has the ability to become pregnant?!”

“That... is all they caught from this conversation, really?”, glared Artemis unimpressed.

“We don't have time to discuss uncle Poseidon's anatomy now, really!”, groaned Apollo annoyed. “It's bothersome enough that we're here because of uncle Poseidon's taste in TV shows.”

“Don't worry, you're dismissed”, smiled Hera as she entered.

“Really, mother? After the trouble of gathering all of us?”, grunted Hephaestus not amused.

“Well, we may as well all stay here and discuss what punishment would be fit for this crime, seeing as we've never had anyone breaking that rule before”, drawled Hera thoughtful. “We would probably need a few hours to agree on a fitting punishment though, it may take the whole day... You could also, of course, just let me handle the matter.”

The other gods exchanged one short look before nearly all left at once, having better plans than sitting around all day and being in the middle of one of Hades' and Zeus' fights once more. Nearly all of them, that is, because Hera had come to stand between Hades and Zeus, resting one hand on a shoulder of each of them. Their sisters too remained for a little longer to glare at Hera questioningly.

“Sister?”, asked Hestia softly, yet somehow suspiciously.

Her three other siblings made curious noises, all with one raised eyebrow.

“I just thought we shouldn't steal the other gods' time”, smiled Hera, clapping her hands once. “So I thought up a punishment of my own for this rule-breaking. Don't worry, girls. I have it covered. Hades? Zeus? If the two of you want to accompany me, I'd need your help.”

The wink she gave her sisters must have been enough for them to understand, because they went to walk away and mind their own business. Hades and Zeus glared at each other suspiciously. Neither was very keen on getting onto Poseidon's bad side by being the one to punish him, but they also weren't fond of the idea of leaving the other alone with Poseidon. So both followed their sister.

“What... What kind of punishment have you been thinking of?”, coughed Hades on their way.

He was still too occupied by sorting his thoughts. Being close to Poseidon sounded like a splendid thing and if he could manage to turn this all into a different direction, he could get Zeus to execute the punishment, making the blue-eyed god out to be the bad guy while Hades himself would get to comfort Poseidon about it in the end, holding him close. It was very close to perfect.

Zeus all the while had a slightly different train of thoughts. His brain had hung itself by the mention of Poseidon and pregnant in the same sentence. Ever since, he tried to will his erection down. He had always been a tiny bit obsessed with pregnancies. Who was he kidding? He had a major pregnancy kink going on. Most his affairs weren't that much about the sex than rather about knocking the women up. Why else would he have turned into golden dust to impregnate someone before? There hadn't even been sex involved. But having his children grow within a breathtaking beauty, possessing them in such a way, it was the highest high he could imagine. How could he not have known that his beautiful sea could get pregnant too? Now he truly had a new goal in life: He would, under all circumstances, see Poseidon heavy with his children.

“Seeing as we never had this case before, I thought we'd go classic with this one”, drawled Hera softly. “I was thinking a spanking should be enough, shouldn't it? But I _really_ have that important date with Channing Tatum. He promised me a private striptease. So I thought you two could execute that punishment. I really don't have the time to take care of this...”

She suppressed a giggle as her brothers nearly ran into the boulders they passed on their way to Poseidon's room. It seemed  _that_ had gotten their attention. How adorable. Oh, she could already see the wedding before her inner eye! And judging by that lust-clouded expression in Zeus' eyes, she better hurried with that before the 'bride' would be a little too round. This would solve all her troubles. Poseidon would be able to control Zeus for her and he would unite Hades and Zeus, maybe even be able to distract them enough from fighting with each other with that ass of his.

“Y—You're pulling my leg, woman”, accused Zeus with a dark glare.

“For once, I agree with you, brother”, grunted Hades, an equal glare on his face. “What are your goals, Hera? Spanking is not your preferred choice of punishment if I recall history correctly.”

“Not mine”, hummed Hera with a shrug and wrapped her arms around their shoulders. “But I supposed the two of you would enjoy it _immensely_.”

“Hold on. What _exactly_ are you up to, Hera?”, demanded Zeus to know.

The two brothers stopped mid-step and turned cold, inquisitive eyes onto their sister, who blinked innocently up at them. “Do you remember how our sisters and I agreed that it would be the... safest to separate the three of you so you two won't fight for Poseidon's attention?”

“You never fail to remind us of it”, growled Hades darkly.

“Well”, drawled Hera innocently. “Turned out we shouldn't have gone through that trouble to begin with. I've had the most interesting conversation with Poseidon. Turns out our dear brother harbors... certain feelings for the _both_ of you. I've already decided on a theme for the wedding. It's going to be brilliant. This will teach you two! He's having the both of you under his spell already anyway, why as your consort, he may finally settle this stupid dispute between the two of you.”

“Why do I get the feeling that when you say 'your consort' you don't just mean mine...”, said Zeus.

“No”, laughed Hera amused. “Both of your consort, of course! Sharing may teach you a lesson or two. But before the wedding, you'll have to fill your final divorce papers, Hades dear.”

“I won't even ask how you know”, muttered Hades and shook his head. “What do you want?”

“You two”, smiled Hera charmingly, returning to her position between her brothers, patting both their heads in a chiding manner. “Will use what little charm you have left after all these aeons and seduce him properly. I want him in wedding-planning mood during breakfast tomorrow.”

“What is your ulterior motive, woman?”, demanded Zeus to know. “You wouldn't just-”

“I am enjoying the life of a single lady”, huffed Hera with her hands akin. “I've missed out on so much. The part _before_ the wedding is quite important too, after all. And with all my new... clients, I'm quite busy. Quite frankly, I'm also sick and tired of babysitting the bastard children you've horned me with. I quit. I want to travel the world, push gay marriage. It's my new agenda. But I can't leave Olympus, even more importantly so _you_ , unsupervised. I'm sure Poseidon will be a half decent queen, he did well enough as king, after all. Now get in there and _do_ something. I already set everything up and am planning the wedding, if you're going to leave the sex to me too-”

“No!”, interrupted Hades and shuddered. “I don't see myself sharing Poseidon with that bastard over there, but I will be damned to leave my pretty to Zeus! I'll conquer him!”

“You?”, snorted Zeus ridiculed. “I'll have him knocked up before you can even as much as smile-”

“Yes, yes, girls. You're both pretty”, huffed Hera and rolled her eyes annoyed. “Go in there and duel for his heart for all I care. _I_ already know the outcome of this. Once you're all sated and ready to talk, you may find me with Hestia and Demeter. Bye, bye.”

With that, she left her brothers on their own. As if on a silent signal, both bolted for the door and the two stumbled into the bedroom together. Everything inside was different shades of blue, turquoise and green, soft shades that complimented Poseidon's sun-kissed skin and brought his sea-green eyes out brilliantly. The Sea God was laying on his broad, round bed, surrounded by plenty of pillows, the see-through silken curtains around the bed waving in the light breeze from the open windows. Hades and Zeus paused to take Poseidon's beauty in. Their brother looked young and tempting, a nearly see-through silken robe of the lightest aquamarine color only barely covering the delicious body, going maybe an inch over the Sea God's round, firm ass.

“What is it with you guys bugging me today?”, huffed Poseidon as he turned to his brothers. “First Demeter, who takes my jelly beans away, then Hera, who's... uh, never mind. Now you.”

He arched one curious eyebrow and stood to walk over to his brothers. It was never a good sign to have both of them in the same room. It was, however, a very much appreciated sign to Poseidon. Now that the wars were over, his brothers too looked like a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. It had taken years off them, literally. They were both somewhere in the end of their twenties, Hades maybe even the beginning of his thirties. Still, that had ten years on them compared to during the war. And how good Zeus was looking in that pine-striped Armani suit of his, with his black hair sleeked back and his electric blue eyes staring so intensely and darkly at him that it made Poseidon shudder. Hades though, he looked rough. Like a rocker, with his leather jacket, longer, black hair, the Onyx eyes boring into Poseidon's, stubbles on his chin highlighted his cheekbones. He was, all in all, screaming bad boy in the most delicious way.

“Nice of you to drop by, Hay”, grinned Poseidon and hugged Hades briefly.

Or at least, he wanted to make the hug a brief thing, but Hades' arms tightly wrapped around his waist kept him in place. He blushed at their close proximity, especially as he heard Zeus growl.

“ _Hades_ ”, grunted Zeus annoyed. “We're here on official business.”

Hades returned the glare he received from his youngest brother, just to mock the King of Olympus, he tightened his grip on Poseidon's waist some more and even slipped his hands down a little.

“What does official business mean?”, frowned the Sea God with an accusing glare. “If you two dare start some funny business now, I will drown both of you! I'm on _vacation_. I'll not take any sides!”

“All of Olympus noticed that you're on vacation”, huffed Zeus and stepped up to the television, raising one questioning eyebrow as the overly colorful and ridiculous caricatures of the gods were having a pool party on the screen. “And your... choice of pastime is not appreciated.”

“Oh...”, blinked Poseidon and had the decency to blush slightly, pressing the pause button as he freed himself from Hades' embrace. “What can I say? Percy keeps watching Disney's _Little Mermaid: The Series_ on a loop since he found out that he's pregnant. Disney is contagious.”

“Of course Triton would allow his wife to watch _that_ ”, snorted Hades amused and crossed his arms over his chest. “He's portrait as a muscular, strong and pristine king, not as a laughing stock. Why are you watching this? Of all the things Disney has done, why this? Do you enjoy the mockery of us so much? Is it so delightful to see me as a villain whose ass gets kicked by a clumsy demigod and an elderly satyr worse than Coach Hedge all day long?!”

“Or is it the fact that I'm an air-headed dummy, whose acting as though Herakles is the sole center of the godly world?”, growled Zeus irritated.

“Don't get me started on the whole headache I get from all the changing between our Greek and Roman sides. Is it Hades, or Herakles, or Poseidon, or Bacchus”, interrupted Hades annoyed.

“Oh, don't even start!”, snorted Zeus, rolling his eyes. “Hecate is throwing a fit if you even mention the whole Trivia disaster. She's been bitching about _this_ episode since it first aired. And here you are, watching it. Tell me, are you doing this solemnly to bug us other gods? Why?”  
“Because... it's fun...?”, asked Poseidon softly and shrugged.

“That's not even an answer!”, exclaimed Zeus and shook his head.

“I know it's completely messed up and inaccurate, but it's amusing!”, defended Poseidon himself, his hands akin, one eyebrow arched in a challenging manner. “Look at how ridiculous we all look and act. As though the whole world stopped spinning because of one of Zeus' many, many, _many_ children. The thought alone that _Hera_ would be a dotting mother to that bastard child, much less the real mother of him. Look at me! I'm blue and have a dolphin beard, for crying out loud. It's hilarious. Hermes is playing babysitter 24/7 and Her _akles_ is meeting everyone who has ever been important in Greece in the course of one year or so. You can't watch it and compare it to history, to our history. It's just a sweet distraction, a little nonsense on the sidelines. It's _comedy_. It makes me laugh and I enjoy laughing for a change, the past century had been grime enough. I'm watching it for fun, that's it. It's not my fault all of you take this little nonsense so serious, really now.”

“You don't even see your mistake”, snorted Hades, shaking his head slowly, sadly.

“I think Hera is right. This does need a proper punishment”, smirked Zeus wickedly.

“Urgh, Hera thought a punishment up?”, shuddered Poseidon displeased. “She's always been vengeful. Please tell me it doesn't involve too much pain and suffering?”

“I certainly hope it involves just the right amount of pain”, hummed Hades amused.

“What... is the punishment...?”, asked Poseidon slowly and backed off.

His brothers circled in on him until he bumped against his bed with the back of his legs. There was something predatory in their eyes as they stared at him and suddenly, he regretted having such a heart-to-heart talk with Hera before. Whatever had that woman thought up?

“Bend over and lift that toga of yours. You're in for a spanking”, declared Hades.

Poseidon turned the darkest red possible and tried to back off some more, just to land on his bed, with his brothers looming over him. What was the meaning of this? What had Hera been up to? Was this mockery her way of punishing him? But she was so nice these days and she had always favored him in that 'he's my adorable, little baby brother' way, why should she be so cruel?

“You heard our big brother”, grunted Zeus finally. “Turn around. You broke the rule, you get the punishment. Now be a good boy and take your punishment.”

“Y—You're not serious”, huffed Poseidon and sat up, supporting himself with his elbows. “I'm a god. I'm the King of the Sea, ruler over all oceans. I'm your _equal_. You're not going to spank me like some disobedient, little brat. Now get out of my room!”

“The way I see it...”, drawled Hades, turning to Zeus thoughtful. “He's not just looking like a disobedient, little brat, he's also talking like a disobedient brat. So a spanking seems to be in order.”

“For once I have to agree with you, dear brother”, chuckled Zeus wickedly as he sat onto the bed.

He crawled over to Poseidon to sit on one side of the Sea God while Hades joined them from the other side. While Zeus ran a slow hand up and down Poseidon's thigh, deliberately pushing the toga up more, Hades cupped one of Poseidon's cheeks tenderly.

“You don't seem to know this, but for such a relationship to work, we would have to be equals to begin with”, chuckled Hades amused. “Do you want such a relationship to work?”

“Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes”, chanted Zeus with a smirk.

“When you say 'such a relationship'... what is it you mean... exactly...?”, asked Poseidon slowly.

He tried to crawl out of their reach, until he nearly hit his head on the silver frame at the head of the bed. Hades and Zeus were on either side of him, still looking at him like predators.

“First of all”, whispered Hades in a low, dark voice. “A spanking for you.”

“And then”, smirked Zeus, lust and hunger in his eyes. “ _Many_ children for me. Well, maybe one or two for Hades too. As long as you'll be pregnant, my precious Poseidon.”

“You and your odd kinks”, snorted Hades a bit amused, shaking his head before turning back to Poseidon, staring deep into those sea-green eyes. “For your information, Hera is already planning a wedding, or two. It will involve you in a dress, that much seemed obvious. She is under the impression that you, in a position as my consort and as Zeus' consort, would... control us.”

“I'd prefer for you to _control_ me”, blurted Poseidon out and flushed.

“Yes, yes. Keep speaking”, whispered Zeus, his hand back on Poseidon's thigh.

“After all this time of being in control, of ruling over so many realms and having to put up with... with everything, actually... I want to submit. I just want to lean back and have someone taking care of me. I want _you_ to take care of me”, demanded Poseidon in a steady voice.

“The untamed sea demanding domination?”, teased Hades, his teeth scratching Poseidon's ear.

“Maybe the untamed sea wants to be tamed?”, challenged Poseidon with a glare.

“Well then, _turn around_ ”, growled Zeus, gripping Poseidon's thigh hard. “I've wanted to do this ever since I sliced our father's stomach and saw you for the first time. You'll be _mine_.”

“And mine”, butted Hades in, glaring annoyed. “Now be a good boy, Poseidon.”

“Something tells me that this is far more serious than a simple spanking”, muttered Poseidon.

But he obeyed nonetheless, turning around to hold onto the bed frame and stick his ass out. His brothers appreciated the sight, Hades pushing the toga up to pole around Poseidon's waist.

“Whatever may that be? The part where Hera is planning a wedding or the part where Zeus planned your first dozen or so of pregnancies?”, snorted Hades ridiculed, caressing his sea's ass. “Beautiful.”

“Something... along those lines...”, nodded Poseidon slowly.

“Poseidon, god of the seas and queen of Olympus”, hummed Zeus pleased.

“ _And_ queen of the underworld”, grunted Hades annoyed, elbowing his youngest brother.

“If you two can't play nice, you can't play at all”, warned Poseidon with a glare.

“We're behaving!”, exclaimed both his brothers at once, raising their hands in surrender.

“Good boys”, smirked Poseidon teasingly. “Now show me who hasn't been a good boy.”

His sister was a master mind. They could all just pray for Hera to never switch sides, or else they would all be doomed, that much was for sure. There were still some things he needed to question though. Was she seriously planning a wedding? How were they picturing this to work? He couldn't be queen of the underworld and Olympus and also the part-time king of the sea. And what about Hera and Persephone in this? And what was it with that dozen of pregnancies? And—Oh. His thoughts were cut short as a hand came down on his behind. Hades' hand, judging by the Death God's smug grin. The next thing he knew, another hand was hitting him hard. This time Zeus'. It seemed those two were quite in sync when it came to spanking him. How nice they finally found something they could agree on and that they could do together. They took turns spanking him in such hard and swift ways that it felt as though there was  _constantly_ one hand coming down on him. It was the most fascinating sensation Poseidon had ever experienced, turning him into a gasping mess under their thorough administrations. They were hard and merciless and  _good_ .

“Do you like it, my precious ocean?”, whispered Hades into his ear. “Do you enjoy your punishment? Because it sure looks that way. And sounds that way.”

“Sounds to me as though someone is eager for more”, smirked Zeus, biting Poseidon's shoulder.

“Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes”, nodded Poseidon hastily. “I've wanted to try this for _ages_.”

“What... do you mean when you say 'this'?”, questioned Hades curiously.

“This!”, huffed Poseidon, waving his hands between himself and his brothers. “Sex. With men.”

“You've had male lovers before too”, pointed Zeus out with one displeased raised eyebrow.

“Yes, I've had male lovers beneath me, but I've never _submitted_ ”, hissed the Sea God a little flustered (but getting both his brothers to grin in a very pleased and dopey way). “I've been too scared to fall pregnant because of a stupid affair. _This_ ability of mine had always been my best kept secret. The only ones knowing had been Athena, because she's just too clever to keep something from her, and Aphrodite, because she had been born by the sea and had drawn the conclusion first. I didn't want it to be public knowledge, okay? I didn't want to look like the weak one out of the three of us just because I can get pregnant.”

“Believe me”, whispered Hades tenderly, kissing Poseidon's neck. “You will prove to be the strongest of us if you even agree to half the pregnancies Zeus has already planned in his perverted, little mind. You know how obsessive he is when it comes to pregnancies.”

“You will be _gorgeous_ ”, panted Zeus, rubbing his aching member against Poseidon's thigh. “The main reason why it didn't work out between Hera and me, I swear. I could be such a faithful husband, if I had an obedient wife that would bear me all the children I want, I swear.”

“The sea is plentiful”, mused Hades thoughtful, resting his hand on top of the by now dark red and sore behind of his younger brother. “Your realm is... fertile. I've always wondered why you don't have more children. Godly and demigodly alike, my precious.”

“I want to... to _bear_ them. The life bearing sea”, huffed the flustered Sea God. “You're embarrassing. Do we have to talk? C—Can't you just fuck me and knock me up instead of _talking_ about doing it and how you want to do it and why you want to do it? If I wanted so much talk, I would have gotten together with Athena!”

“Don't even joke about that”, hissed Zeus jealously.

“You, of all gods, being jealous?”, snorted Hades ridiculed.

“Don't even get started”, growled Zeus back, pointing an accusing finger at Hades.

“If. You. Can't. Play. Nice. You. Can't. Play. At. All”, growled Poseidon loudly.

“Hey, we're the best of friends!”, declared Hades, wrapping one arm around Zeus' shoulders.

“Totally!”, nodded Zeus in agreement, patting Hades' back. “My beloved, dear big brother.”

Poseidon smirked as he turned around, grabbing each of his brothers by the neck to pull them close. “Then be dear  _big_ brothers and fuck me. Right. Now.”

Zeus wanted to question him, until he understood and grinned stupidly. “I'm your biggest brother.”

“Don't start another fight that close before our goal”, hissed Hades irritated.

“Right, you're right”, nodded the King of Olympus hastily. “We're getting along just perfectly! I promise we won't even fight for who goes first, we'll accept whatever you deem fit, right?”

“Of course”, pressed Hades out between gritted teeth.

“There won't be a need to fight about that”, smiled Poseidon sweetly. “You'll share. You need to learn sharing, after all. Now, how does that sound to you?”

“Share like-”, started Hades wide-eyed and blinked.

“-doubling you?”, finished Zeus with a gape.

“Clever boys”, snickered the Sea God, sitting up on his knees with his legs spread. “Now come.”

“That I intend to do”, grunted Zeus and licked his lips.

Poseidon leaned back against Zeus' chest, staring up at Hades with half-lid eyes. Grabbing Poseidon's thighs, Hades lifted them up to rest between them. His green-eyed brother wrapped his arms around Hades' neck and rested his head against Zeus' shoulder. The Sea God could already feel Zeus' hardness slid between his cheeks and slowly penetrate him. Gasping lowly, he tightened his legs around Hades' waist, urging the Death God closer until his tip too poked against Poseidon's hole. A pained hiss escaped the Sea God as both his brothers squeezed their way into him. His nails scratched Hades' back as the two thick, hard cocks pushed deeper and deeper into him.

“Ouch”, whimpered the Sea God, his eyes closed tightly.

“You feel so good”, growled Zeus, biting Poseidon's shoulder. “I'll never give you away again.”

“I'd hope so”, snorted Poseidon a little ridiculed.

“Don't get cheeky, Posey”, chided Hades teasingly, thrusting harder.

“Don't call me that”, gasped Poseidon annoyed.

That was about the last thing he managed to say for the next couple of hours. Because once his brothers found his prostate, they were using their very amazing and cunning cocks to fuck him to Elysium. The rubbing of Zeus against his sore behind was sending jolts of pleasurable pain through him, additional to the merciless pondering. His brothers' hands were roaming his bod, touching and teasing every last square-inch of skin. It made him feel so overly stimulated and worshiped like never before in his immortal life. As much as those two could bicker and fight, if they worked together, they worked miracles. He had lost count of his own orgasms after four or five times, but he knew that his brothers scarcely removed their cocks from within him, only to change position. The sun set and the moon rose high, but Hades and Zeus were still busy fucking him. He was breathless and way too overstimulated, his stomach bulged with the loads his brothers had shot into him already. And they still kept going. It started to feel as though they were trying to make up for all the thousands of years they had missed out on. Somewhere in between, he passed out from exhaustion, but as he woke up, there were still two hard cocks stretching and fucking him. It was more blissful than he could ever imagine Elysium to be.

 

/break\

 

Judging by the stand of the sun, it must have been afternoon when he next woke up. No wonder there after the last night. Grunting slightly, he squinted one eye open to look around. Zeus was resting on his chest, nibbling his collar bone tenderly. He himself was laying on Hades, with the Death God's softened dick still seated inside of him.

“Good morning, my fair queen”, whispered Hades softly, kissing Poseidon's neck.

“How are you feeling? Are you up for another round already?”, asked Zeus like an eager pup.

“No”, gasped Poseidon and shook his head hastily. “Please no. I really need a break.”

“And don't forget our dear sister wanted to talk wedding plans with Poseidon today”, smirked Zeus.

“Wedding plans?”, snorted Poseidon with one raised eyebrow, combing his fingers through Zeus' hair. “You... were really serious about that? How should that even work?”

“Why shouldn't it work?”, chuckled Hades amused, licking the shell of Poseidon's ear. “What with Amphitrite, Triton and Percy ruling over the oceans, you won't have to constantly be around. And the underworld lived with a part-time queen before too.”

“But _I_ get the first shift with Poseidon!”, demanded Zeus with a slight pout.

Poseidon rolled his eyes as they seemed to be on the verge of another fight, so he cupped Zeus' cheek. “But love, I figured you'd prefer the second 'shift' more. You know, what with me being four until eight months pregnant by then. I thought you'd enjoy that so much more, instead of the boring first four months. I'd barely be round at all...”

“Oh”, blinked Zeus and licked his lips. “Yes. Yes, you're right. Hades, you can have him first.”

Hades snorted amused, kissing Poseidon's neck again. “Clever little minx.”

“So... you really want to pull through with this double-wedding-thing?”, frowned Poseidon curiously, tilting his head. “What about Hera and Persephone?”

“Hera seems to want some time to roam the world”, started Hades slowly. “And Persephone? I've talked with her before and we were thinking that maybe her and Thanatos could take over for the four months she's staying in the underworld anyway so I could be with you, in your realm. It wouldn't be fair to push you around between Olympus and the underworld for our entertainment and not consider the realm you rule and love.”

“As long as Hades behaves himself while we're in the underwater palace”, huffed Zeus annoyed.

“Wait... both of you want to come with me to the underwater palace?”, blinked Poseidon surprised.

He had thought more along the lines of four months with Hades, four months with Zeus and four months to himself in his own realm. But judging by the looks in his brothers' eyes, they weren't going to give him much peace of mind.

“We've waited too long for this to waist another day, much less four whole months”, snorted Hades with one raised eyebrow, caressing Poseidon's stomach. “You'll be ours from now on.”

“Hera, Demeter and Hestia dropped in earlier. You've still been asleep”, grinned Zeus, licking along Poseidon's chest to circle the pink nipple. “They're already designing the bridesmaiden dresses. Hera wants this wedding to happen as soon as possible. I think she doesn't trust me without an official consort to 'control' me. And she doesn't want the bride to... show too much. She's still a little old-fashioned when it comes to that.”

His hands too found their way to Poseidon's midsection, caressing it tenderly. Poseidon breathed deep. This was going to cause much trouble. That wedding was going to be chaotic. And he needed to tell Percy somehow. His son had never been all that fond of Hades and Zeus, after everything the two had put him through. Chewing his lower lip, he ran his fingers through his lovers' hair.

 

/break\

 

Three months had it taken for Hera to put together the _perfect_ wedding and get Olympus to look like the underwater and the underworld palaces had come all over the place. Every god, goddess and muse was dressed up to look their very best, everything in a shade between blue and green. The muses would provide entertainment. Dionysus had taken care of the bachelor party a week ago (to make sure everyone was sobered up again by the time of the wedding). Apollo provided the marriage carriage. Artemis had hunted the best meat possible for this feast. Athena had especially designed a small temple for this wedding. Demeter and Persephone had blossomed the most beautiful flowers all over Olympus. Hera would hold the ceremony. Ares, Hephaestus and Hermes had been chosen to be the best men, while Aphrodite, Hestia and Percy were Poseidon's bridesmaiden. And Triton, in lack of a bride's father, would lead Poseidon down the isle.

“I know I've asked this before, but are you _sure_ about this wedding, dad?”, whispered Percy.

The highly pregnant boy was standing behind his father with worried eyes, his hands folded over his round midsection. His bridesmaiden dress was complimenting his sea-green eyes.

“Percy”, smiled Poseidon softly and turned to grasp his son's hand. “I appreciate your worries, but I'm old and wise enough to know what I want. And there is nothing I want more than this.”

Percy huffed and glared at his father. They looked more like brothers than father and son these days, well, what with their dresses, they looked more like sisters at the moment. Especially with all the flowers Demeter had braided into their hair. Aphrodite and Hestia were idly sitting by, humming soft tunes as they waited for the future queen to be ready, watching them curiously. Percy's eyes softened a bit. He knew the hormones made him more agitated and weary, but it was his dad they were talking about here. His dad who was about to marry the biggest whore on Olympus (it was so nice that Zeus couldn't smash him for his thoughts anymore).

“We're gods, Percy. You've never really been able to relate to this and thanks to your new condition as a merman you will never fully be able to grasp it, but unlike your faithfully mated ever after lives, we need our affairs at the sidelines”, smiled Poseidon and stood. “We need heroes.”

“Okay, okay, okay”, sighed Percy amused, hugging his dad. “I just want you happy.”

“I will be happy”, whispered Poseidon, kissing the top of his son's head. “So... how do I look?”

“Really pretty”, snickered Percy teasingly. “Like a future two times queen.”

Poseidon blushed, trying to pull the way too short dress down some. It was bulging in the middle where his pregnancy was slowly starting to show, but it still complimented his body perfectly. It was the shallowest shade of blue, so faint that it was nearly white, because Hera had wanted for him to wear a white wedding dress, but he had demanded at least a little blue. Grabbing the flowers on his table, he took a deep sigh and turned to his bridesmaiden. The things he was putting up with for the gods he loved. He couldn't wait for tonight when they would get him out of this dress. Just that moment and someone knocked on his door. The three bridesmaiden and him went to open.

“Are you ready, father?”, asked Triton as he pulled his mate into a soft kiss and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, resting on top of the pregnant belly. “You look gorgeous, love.”

“You're supposed to compliment the bride, not the bridesmaiden”, whispered Percy teasingly.

“Time to have a royal godly wedding!”, chimed Aphrodite, clapping her hands excitedly. “Come!”

Triton guided his father down the aisle as the bridesmaiden came to stand opposite the best men. Hera was very giddily standing at the altar, all gods and goddesses gathered around to watch as the muses started to sing softly. Poseidon gulped slightly, one hand subconsciously coming to lay on his stomach as he saw Zeus and Hades – Hades in a black and silver suit and Zeus in a white and golden suit. They looked as handsome as possible and made him simply want to bend over right away and skip the ceremony. He doubted their sister would be happy about it.

“You look gorgeous”, growled Zeus as Poseidon reached him, hugging his future wife lightly around the waist, caressing the bulged midsection. “Will be more gorgeous in a few months too...”

“You look stunning, right now”, grunted Hades with a glare directed at Zeus and his arms around Poseidon, a little lower so than his youngest brother so his hand could cope a feel of Poseidon's behind (pushing the dress up enough to get a whistle from the guests with the right view. “Perfect.”

“Yes. Of course he does”, huffed Zeus irritated. “I'm just saying, the farther his pregnancy will proceed, the more gorgeous he will grow. That's all I'm saying.”

“If the grooms will be ready?”, interrupted Hera with an edge to her voice. “We shall begin?”

Percy smiled as he watched his father's wedding, standing with his mate's arms wrapped around his body. He had been suspicious at first, when his father had first told him three months ago. But now, seeing how Poseidon was glowing – not just from the pregnancy, but with real joy – he knew this was the right thing for his dad. He just wasn't so sure about his two new stepfathers.

“Our siblings and our children will grow up together”, whispered Triton thoughtful as he looked from his father's pregnant belly to his mate's. “Then again, we _do_ need the new gods...”

Poseidon flushed as he overheard his son. The six siblings had sat down together because of that too. They had talked about what this new time needed. Times had changed and the world was in need of more gods, for different realm. Things that had not existed back in the old days.

A god of the internet, a god of radio, a god of television, gods of news and casting shows and what-nots. Zeus had been delighted at the prospect of making Poseidon many,  _many_ children. A new era, Hera had been right with that. They all needed to do their part in this though.

“Are you, Poseidon, ready to become the consort of Hades, his equal and queen, as well as the consort of Zeus, his equal and queen too?”, asked Hera, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Wide, sea-green eyes stared up at Hera as he nodded hastily. “I do. I do.”

“Good”, smiled the goddess of marriage, lifting her hands. “You may kiss now.”

Poseidon wasn't even sure who kissed him first, he just knew that fierce and demanding lips started to ravish his and the hands on his body started to roam again. It would be a miracle if they made it through the banquet. He smiled into the kiss, laying his arms around both his husbands' necks.

“I can't wait for the wedding night”, whispered Hades softly into his ear.

“Wedding night?”, snorted Zeus. “You mean honeymoon. I'm not letting him out of bed for at least a whole week. It was enough that Hera bugged us so much with the wedding that we barely had time to appreciate his gorgeous body in the past weeks!”

“We... haven't even agreed on a place for our honeymoon yet”, blinked Poseidon amused, caressing Zeus' hair. “Which we probably should before leaving.”

“I told you, I don't care as long as it has a bed”, huffed Zeus with a glare. “I don't need no fancy view. The only view I want is of you with your legs widely spread.”

Poseidon huffed annoyed as he tugged his new husbands along, the guests applauding them on their way over to the banquet. And that exactly was why they hadn't agreed yet. Zeus just wanted a place where he could fuck Poseidon six ways to Sunday and Hades, albeit mostly phrasing it in a more romantic manner, wanted just about the same. As they reached their table and sat down, their sisters and the other Olympians, as well as Triton and Percy, were already seated.

“Dad? You don't look happy. It's not even been five minutes yet”, frowned Percy curiously.

“No. It's not that, Percy. Don't get cheeky”, grunted Poseidon with a glare.

“I like when he gets cheeky”, noted Triton amused. “It allows me to punish him.”

“You've always taken more after your mother”, muttered Poseidon and shook his head.

“So... Percy takes after his father, eh?”, chuckled Zeus amused.

Zeus, Hades and Triton fell into a conversation of what they preferred to do to their untamed little seas (much to Percy's and Poseidon's embarrassment), while Percy scooted closer to his dad.

“So... if it's not because of your charming husbands, why the frown, dad?”, asked Percy softly.

“”Because we haven't decided on a place for our honeymoon yet and those two are completely useless!”, grunted Poseidon displeased, crossing his arms over his stomach. “What ever I suggest, I get inappropriate comments from both of them and it ends in sex.”

“Too much information”, interrupted Percy and wrinkled his nose. “Way too much information.”

Poseidon rolled his eyes and glared over at his new husbands. “I just want a nice place. If we three get to spend time outside of all our palaces, I want it to be special. I don't think they understand...”

“I'm sure they do”, smiled Percy, patting his father's hand. “They just... get distracted by you? I know that. Believe me. Whenever I try having a serious conversation with Triton. It's because he loves me and is a little obsessed with my body. Guess the same goes for uncle Hades and uncle Zeus when it comes to you. I... don't have to call them dads now, do I?”

“No”, snorted Poseidon amused, ruffling his son's hair. “Well, do you have a suggestion?”

“Well, Calypso had a make-over on Ogygia and opened a hotel there, especially for the gods and their vacations... Triton and I went there too. It's beautiful”, suggested Percy with a shrug.

Poseidon grinned, with one arm around his son's shoulders. “That sounds better than Hawaii. I just hope your little sibling turns out as helpful as you, Percy.”

“Why is my mate being helpful, father?”, asked Triton curiously, interrupting his previous conversation to turn to his closer family (and rest his hand on Percy's stomach again. “What was it the two of you have been talking about...?”

“Blasted, horny gods”, muttered Percy and rolled fondly, leaning up to kiss Triton.

“Now I want to know too”, frowned Zeus, scooting closer to his husband again.

“Percy just helped me to decide on a place where we could spend our honeymoon”, smiled Poseidon charmingly, the threat beneath his sweet voice obvious. “Because we will _not_ spend it solemnly in the bedroom. I want to spend time with you. _Romantic_ time. You're already spend the last three months trying every position possible with me. Now I want some fancy dinner and romantic walks on the beach and midnight swims.”

“Only if we take those swims naked”, hummed Hades with a wicked smirk. “Now, where are we going to take those swims, my love? I'm sure my brother agrees with me that we will go wherever you want, isn't that right, Zeus?”

“Completely”, nodded the King of Olympus with a leer. “Wouldn't deny my queen.”

“That honeymoon phase won't last forever”, warned Hera in passing, patting Poseidon's back. “It stopped after Ares and Enyo's birth, I think. Or was it Hephaestus? Time passes so fast, I sometimes seem unable to keep track which one was the last _legitimate_ child of Zeus around here.”

“Don't worry about me, dear sister”, snorted Poseidon with one raised eyebrow. “Unlike you, I'll be more than willing to bear my beloved husband all the children he wants so he won't have to chase goddesses and nymphs for his desires.”

“Good one, dad”, cheered Percy with a smirk, sticking his tongue out at Hera (those two have never overcome their differences after the whole kidnapping-memory-loss-disaster).

“Well?”, coughed Zeus curiously, one hand caressing Poseidon's thigh, the other rubbing the only slightly bulged stomach in a proud manner. “Where do you want to go?”

“Ogygia, Percy says that the daughter of Atlas has opened a hotel there”, smiled Poseidon. “The place had always been beautiful, I'm sure she did a splendid job.”

“And she has a special beach, just for skinny dipping”, smirked Triton with a pleased nod. “It was nice having a place where Percy wasn't even allowed to wear clothes.”

“Oh! I like that”, nodded the King of Olympus pleased, licking his lips.

“And they have a shop with... special stuff”, giggled Percy, wiggling his eyebrows at his dad, before frowning and turning green. “How am I talking about these things with my _father_...”

“The brat is still not used to our family, is he?”, snorted Hades and rolled his eyes.

“I'm doing my best to acclimate him”, defended Triton irritated.

“I'm _perfectly_ acclimated”, huffed Percy, crossing his arms over his chest. “By merfolk standards.”

“Oh”, drawled Zeus with a certain spark in his electric blue eyes. “Can we do that too?”

“I'm not sure I even want to know what he's thinking of...”, muttered Poseidon skeptically.

“You, as a merman. A little role play”, grinned Zeus delighted. “What do you say?”

“Run. Run for your life”, mouthed Percy in good humor.

“If anything, we should do is Disney-style... seeing as our beloved here is so fond of this”, sneered Hades amused, running his fingers through Poseidon's hair. “He would make for a fine Esmeralda. Pole dancing in that nice little dress. I've always had a morbid fascination with Frollo.”

“The shoe fits”, snickered Zeus, one arm around his consort's shoulders. “I would be Phoebos!”

“Pompous and full of himself... mh... who the shoe fits”, snickered Hades.

“Boys. Do you remember that you're supposed to play nice?”, warned Poseidon unimpressed. “Or I'll take Triton and Percy on a vacation instead of going on a honeymoon with you two.”

As Zeus and Hades instantly shut up and stared longingly at Poseidon, Hera behind them knew that she had done the right thing. May it for now be the satisfaction of having what they had desired for so long, or may it be the true love of soul mates, only the fates would know. But for now it worked.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
